The World Is Worth Saving Now
by Fufuluff
Summary: I won't leave you. I won't let this world collaspe. Especially if it has you. Rated T For Safety. One-shot. EmilxMarta


_**Author's Notes: **_

_**GET READY TO UTTER SAP. My try at angst. -Pokes Ficcies.- So many parodies. So little time. xD I honestly don't think this is angst. I find it adorable. . And it even has a happy ending. And... the story changed into fluff as soon as I began to write about Zelos. **_

_**ANYWAY. READ ON! AND EXPECT A SHEENAxZELOS SOON. HAH. (Also, sorry for any mistakes. Haven't gotten around to fixing my spell check. My step-brother put the dang thing in french somehow.)**_

**The World Is Worth Saving Now.**

"Emil... please try to refrain yourself from hitting your pet wolf." Tenebrae lectured, although his heart wasn't really into it. Tenebrae was acutally worried. His eyes cast upon the blonde boy, who paced back and forth with anger and frusteration.

"Tenebrae! I just don't know what to do!" Emil wailed, throwing his hands up in the air and falling to his bottom. He placed his hands on his forehead and gazed at the ground. The wind ruffled his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Emil clenched his teeth with fear, what would happen to Marta? He could feel tears.

"Oh. Do tell me you're not crying?" Tenebrae's cold voice weaved into the air, he floated next to Emil. His eyes filled with dissaproval. "Lady Marta wouldn't want you to just sit around here, doing nothing Emil."

"...Tenebrae. If I save her... the vanguard. They might-" Emil's voice cracked.

"That does not matter. Afterall, if the core on her forehead is not saved, the world will slowly shatter will it not?" Tenebrae's head cocked to the right, a smile plaid on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing. "Do go. I will see the others remain safe in your absence." Tenebrae nodded toward the small camp, a little ways away from Emil. The camp held all their companions.

"I guess... I guess you're right. I won't let anyone hurt Marta! I won't! Not ever!" Emil stood up, his eyes looked upon the Vanguard's headquaters. The Cape Fortress. Within seconds, he was bolting down the hill side. His eyes clouding with determination, "I'll save you Marta. I promise."

***

Emil coughed slightly, leaning over to put his hands on knees. His entire haunched over, his sides heaving greatly. He closed his eyes, letting himself rest for a mere second before entering the prison. The trip here was hard, Emil tried to push his fears down, yet as he crept down the stone staircase, he couldn't help but tremble with worry. He had already fought so many Vanguard already. Upon reaching the last step, he took a deep breath, wiping off a drop of blood coming from the base of his forehead. Shakely, he trudged onwards, stopping to hide every once in awhile.

He felt his heart quicken as he saw the dirty jail bars. Inside, a lonley figure silhouetted agaist the wall. Marta. Emil's feet carried him toward the cell, his hands gripping the cold bars instantly.

"Marta!" He cried with no response. "Marta! Marta please!" He felt fear trickle down his spine as the sight of Marta registered in his mind. The girl was covered in scarlet. Her happy, white flowers had been tinted a deathly crimson. Her body lay agaist the wall, her hands pinned up by rusty handcuffs. Her feet dragged down by huge iron balls. Emil's eyes widened with amazement.

Who in the world could be so cruel.

Rage began to tear him up inside. He pushed the bars with anger, sending them flying. Utter destruction broke loose inside of him. Pain welled up inside of him as he tore down the cell. They couldn't do this to Marta. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that Ratatosk lodged himself on her forehead. Why... why...

"...Emil?" Marta's weak voice flooded Emil's ears. He found himself coming to a stop. Did he enter Ratatosk mode? He couldn't have! He remembered everything! All that... pain, and fury. It was all him. He blinked with confusion.

"Emil!" Marta gave off a small smile, "You came...?"

"Y-y-es! Marta!" Emil ran over to her, tearing her down from the wall. She crumbled into his chest as he fell to the floor. He held her fragile body- now sticky with blood. Emil fists' tightened as he gazed over her. She looked like a bloody ragdoll. She must have put up a fight, the core remained on her forehead.

"I'm so afraid." Emil blinked at the voice. It was barley a whisper. It surprised him, Marta was never scared. His eyes became brimmed with tears. He couldn't loose her... not now. He needed to get her out of here. He needed to find Raine. Raine could help. He hoisted her in his arms. He'd get them out of this place. If there wasn't an exit here, he'd make one.

***

"Emil! You're alright. Marta too..." Colette's voice did not hide the worry, "I'll get some fruit for you right away!" She whispered, running off. Lloyd followed almost immediatly.

"Alright Emil, score two. Now all you have to do is get to number three like Miss Jublies here-"

"Shut up, or I'll smack you!" Sheena snarled, his cheeks tinting pink, "You haven't even got to number one yet." Sheena ran over to Emil, "God Emil. You shoulda told us. We would have helped."

"It's alright Sheena..." Emil winced, Marta seemed to be not responding to anyone. She must be sleeping. "Too many people, and it might have stirred suspicion."

Sheena placed her hand on her hips, "Hrmph. Whatever... I'll do anything I can to help."

"Everybody move!" Genis's raspy voice sounded from behind Zelos and Sheena. "Raine's here."

"Leave, everyone." Raine commanded, fixing everyone with the "teacher's glare." She sighed, looking down at Marta, "Emil, you too."

***

The night's crisp air filled Emil's lungs. He couldn't sleep. He was too worried, too scared. Green eyes scoped the area of any sign of life. He didn't want to explain himself to anyone right now. He figured he'd sleep under the stars. A low sob startled him, he turned to see Marta, sitting with her legs crossed on the hill.

"M-m-marta! You shouldn't be up... you should be resting." Emil invited himself to sit next to her anyway. He knew how stubborn Marta was. Her eyes locked with his. Who knew such a shade of blue even exsisted? Emil noticed how... sad they looked. She was crying. Her wounds didn't look like they were healed, but she looked better. "Marta..."

The girl turned away, trying to hide her tears. "Hello Emil... I'm doing better now... Raine's healing artes helped."

"You know..." Emil placed his hand on her shoulder, a soft smile spreading across his face, "I don't mind if you cry Marta... you don't need to hide it." As much as Emil hated seeing her cry, he knew... that sometimes you just had to. He was taken off gaurd when her body just crumpled in his arms. "M-m-arta..."

"Emil! Why us? Why was it us that decided to save the world!" Marta clutched onto his shirt, tears rolling down her cheeks, "It isn't like... it isn't like they deserve it!"

"What are you saying Marta...?" Hesitantly, he brought his arms around her. "We have to..."

"Nobody said we had to!" She choked out, "The world probably doesn't even know the danger it's in! They wouldn't care..." She sobbed into his chest, "They wouldn't care Emil... I'm so afraid... I..."

Emil's pulled her closer. He didn't know how to act around girls, nonetheless be liked by girls... but Marta... Marta really cared about him. She trusted him enough to remember how she saved him so many years ago. He didn't know why she liked his company so much, but she did.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes..."

"I could have died today!" She wailed, her body shaking, "I wish we could just run away. I don't want to do this anymore!" She cried, pounding his chest with frusteration. Her breathing became slow and shallow, she coughed as Emil rubbed her back with worry. Although Marta tried to hide it, her harsh actions were causing her pain.

"Marta! Marta please..." Emil sighed, "I bet Colette said that too." He added, looking up into the sky thoughtfully.

"COLETTE!?" She tilted her head, not understanding. Why would he bring her up at a time like this!

"I bet Colette wanted to run away too. And Lloyd. You used to hate Colette for running away from her duties as The Chosen... and for what happened in Palmacosta." Emil explained, stroking her soft brown hair. "We're not going to let that happen Marta... a-a-and... I would never let this world die. Especially if it has you in it." He gasped. Where did that come from!? His cheeks became flushed with pink.

Marta seemed to have stopped with realization, she blinked a few times, sharp hiccups coming from within her. "Your right... that isn't fair. That isn't to Colette... she saved this world. I'm such a hypocrit." Marta breathed, "And... I agree." She replied nervously, her own cheeks turning a rosy pink. She leaned in to embrance him, but was soon cut off by a series of harsh coughs. She began to fall forward, her coughing taking over her body.

"Careful..." Emil's eyes flashed with worry as he caught her. She tremoured with dry coughs. "I've gotcha..."

"Of course you do..." She whispered, closing her eyes, cuddling into the boy. "I asked you... before. "If I get in trouble... will you save me again?" And you... kept the promise."

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**HAH! (: It was so sappy, they should just package it and through it in the game. I loooved Dawn of The New World, so freaking much! Yet sometimes...**_

_**"COURAGE IS THE MAGIC THAT TURNS DREAMS INTO REALITY."**_

_**It's like... Cheese. So much fricken' cheese. xD Yet, I loved it all the same. As well as ToS, ya know? Anyway. (: Enjoy! I would LOVE it if you all reviewed.**_


End file.
